


these are the moments, these are the times

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Language, M/M, mentions of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: a series of not-connected 100-word drabbles forrnm week 2020
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Isobel Evans/Rosa Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Tripp Manes/Nora Truman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. never gonna fit in much

**Author's Note:**

> title from _our lives_ by the calling
> 
> each chapter will have specific warnings in case they're needed. please **heed the warnings**.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the world never quite spun around in the right way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex manes/michael guerin (implied)
> 
> michael guerin
> 
> title from _teenagers_ by my chemical romance
> 
> mentions of abandonment, language
> 
> written for [rnm week 2020](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/631106375052886016/rnm-week-2020) **_day 1: “love is overrated” + smells like teen!roswell new mexico + teenagers by mcr_**

He believes love is overrated, because that’s how he’s always felt it — abandoned in the chaos surrounding the flames of a spaceship crash, left behind by the same humans who should have taken care of him, bounced from house to house until he didn’t know who he was anymore.

The world never quite spun around in the right way.

He found Isobel and Max later. He learned to blend with the people around him, the ones he despised. He became the jaded teenager who wanted out of Earth.

When he met Alex Manes, his world tilted back to its axis.


	2. the memory of our betters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he sees alex perched over a table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pairing
> 
> alex manes, kyle valenti
> 
> title from _all my friends_ by lcd soundsystem
> 
> drunkenness
> 
> written for [rnm week 2020](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/631106375052886016/rnm-week-2020) **_day 2: “i don’t owe you an explanation” + favorite rnm dynamic + all my friends by lcd soundsystem_**

Kyle’s focus zeroes in on Alex the second he sets foot into Planet 7. He sees Alex perched over a table, obviously drunk, peeling the label off a beer bottle with shaky fingers. He strolls over there and drops down on the chair next to Alex’s, question ready on his tongue.

“I don’t owe you an explanation,” Alex slurs.

“Didn’t ask for one,” Kyle sighs. If this is his punishment for being a jerk in high school, so be it. “C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

It still hurts whenever he picks the pieces of Alex’s heart up, every single time.


	3. in the back seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re seventeen and in lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isobel evans/rosa ortecho
> 
> isobel evans, rosa ortecho
> 
> title from _drive_ by melissa ferrick
> 
> no warnings apply
> 
> written for [rnm week 2020](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/631106375052886016/rnm-week-2020) **_day 3: “you don’t have to be gentle with me, i don’t break easily” + soundtrack (music + rnm) + drive by melissa ferrick_**

They’re seventeen and in lust, scrambling to the backseat of the beaten-up car, music blasting through the speakers to a tune that reminds them of summer and freedom.

Rosa stops before even touching Isobel’s blouse, the thrill of the situation reaching her already fogged brain. She’s high on this lust, drunk on this love, and she hasn’t even touched any drugs in a week.

Isobel Evans has always had this effect on her.

Isobel scoffs, hand covering Rosa’s. “You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.”

Rosa undoes the first button, and there’s no turning back.


	4. the revolution’s coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jenna is there when liz comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liz ortecho/max evans (implied)
> 
> jenna cameron, liz ortecho
> 
> title from _rebel girl_ by bikini kill
> 
> no warnings apply
> 
> written for [rnm week 2020](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/631106375052886016/rnm-week-2020) **_day 4: “i’m going to ignore you said that” + the women of rnm + rebel girl by bikini kill_**

Jenna is there when Liz comes back, after driving miles and miles, her ponytail bouncing as though she has just stopped running. Liz checks the time — it’s well past midnight, and she knows Jenna has a shift in the morning.

“You didn’t have to be here,” she says.

“I’m going to ignore you said that,” Jenna greets her back. 

Liz is not back because of the love she’s still trying to quelch, but because she missed Jenna and their shared pain over Max Evans. Jenna is the surprise friendship Liz never thought she’d have.

She smiles, and hugs her tight.


	5. too late to turn back now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wild pony is bursting on open mic night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pairing
> 
> alex manes, maria deluca
> 
> title from _end of my rope_ by pokey lafarge
> 
> no warnings apply
> 
> written for [rnm week 2020](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/631106375052886016/rnm-week-2020) **_day 5: freaky friday + favorite rnm location + end of my rope by pokey lafarge_**

The Wild Pony is bursting on open mic night. Maria can see Alex — although they’re not yet on speaking terms, she still keeps tabs on him from afar, mourning the loss of that part of herself.

A lifetime of love shredded to pieces for one mistake.

She’s chosen to atone for her sins by using her powers, despite whatever Michael thinks, even if they slowly kill her. She owes Alex that much. Maybe if she tries hard enough, she’ll eventually get her friend back.

Right now, she can just hope that taking care of Alex from a distance is enough.


	6. love at bomb site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max sees her first across the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liz ortecho/max evans
> 
> liz ortecho, max evans
> 
> title from _barbed wire love_ by stiff little fingers
> 
> no warnings apply
> 
> written for [rnm week 2020](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/631106375052886016/rnm-week-2020) **_day 6: “stay” + the obligatory rnm angst day + barbed wire love by stiff little fingers_**

Max sees her first across the street, gesturing wildly as she speaks on the phone. He stops dead in his tracks. He wasn’t expecting to find her in Roswell, after bailing out on her. He thought he’d forgotten her.

Deep down he knew that he’d never forget Liz Ortecho.

She spots him and freezes, quickly hanging up on her call. He crosses the street in two long strides and plants himself in front of her. Before Liz can bolt, he speaks up.

“Stay.”

Liz eyes him warily, but she obliges.

Maybe this time the right choice won’t hurt that much.


	7. light years away from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was always light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nora truman/tripp manes
> 
> nora truman, tripp manes
> 
> title from _light years_ by the national
> 
> no warnings apply
> 
> written for [rnm week 2020](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/631106375052886016/rnm-week-2020) **_day 7: get weird + light years by the national_**

She was always light among the darkness that his life was becoming. She was always happiness when he felt down, and warmth in the coldest winter nights. For a year, she was _everything_ , and he was fool enough to believe they could get away with love.

What a foreign word. _Love_.

It’s not until he saw her chained up in an empty room that he realized that his first mistake had been believing that humanity could be kind. He promised to always love her, to protect her son with his life.

Tripp Manes stopped believing in fairy tales that night.


End file.
